


【VN】娃娃屋

by Beepaint



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, R18g, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), 欠損, 達摩
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepaint/pseuds/Beepaint
Summary: 开头警告：Nero因为意外事件四肢齐断，并且这种状态将保持到断肢重生重点警告：重伤Nero的恶魔用幻觉影响了前者的判断，在他脑内下了一个是维吉尔重伤他的暗示重复：维吉尔是真实的维吉尔，Vergil是幻觉造就的彻底黑化Vergil，他所作所为代表的是Nero内心最害怕的东西





	【VN】娃娃屋

代發,原作者: [几肤浅 ](http://suiyuansuifengsuibian.lofter.com/)

  


1

他们来到一个湖边，位于森林深处，人迹罕见，被遗忘的各色植物爬遍了通往尽头木屋的石路，郁郁葱葱，心事重重，来者踏上台阶，被湿气侵蚀的青色木板发出微弱的响声，厚重的门被推开，透不进光的房子内部幽暗阴森，依稀可见到处有灰白的布盖在高高低低大小不一的物件上，掀开发潮的布匹后下面是一张旧沙发，行人将抱在手中的一样东西放了上去。

那是一个人，只有躯干与头颅，手跟腿尽数折断，只余一点残留的肢体残骸，他被小心翼翼地放置在靠枕椅背之间，斜靠其上，像个被卸去手脚的人体模特模型，只除了他还活着。

“Nero”父亲抱着状似残疾的儿子把他唤醒，点燃的壁炉成为整间屋子里唯一的光源“我们的家到了”

这里是维吉尔还在人间时的一处安全屋，他已经离去了整整22年，再次来临带着他唯一的骨肉，他的尼禄，在他人生中缺席了22年的儿子。

尼禄迷茫地眨着睫毛，一次性大量失去魔力的后果残忍地体现在他身上便是各种器官性能失效，他视力下降得厉害，不光视网膜接受光线敏感度降低，色彩饱和度也跟着失能，所有一切都蒙上了一层雾，他目光中所能触及只有父亲永远泛着冷光的头发，整齐得梳在脑后，他舔了一下父亲的手指，带着无限的眷恋。

“不做吗”他问道，将口中的手指含得更深，于是下一秒他被锁着陷入垫子中，口唇被人堵住，脆弱的喉结因为窒息徒劳地在空气里上下滚动，在因为缺氧而死亡的临界点前一刻被放开，薄薄一层皮肤表层泛起潮红，尼禄现在的身体只能任人宰割，而他本人却还在担心要如何唤起维吉尔的欲望。

他被掐住了腰，出发前仓皇套上的背心被从领口扯开，他父亲的手探进去，捏住他一侧乳尖，尼禄顺着维吉尔肩线的起伏往房间内到处打量，他什么都无法看清，也就更为努力地想要望见自己现在身在何方，眼前一切是否真实，还是仍旧身在幻觉中无法自拔。

“Father，你爱我吗”尼禄问着维吉尔，他想要一个确定的答案。

“我很爱你，Nero”

“是一个父亲的爱还是一个情人的爱”尼禄似乎钻入了某种牛角尖，维吉尔能察觉到他的尼禄似乎被某种幻觉困住了，他整个人都在害怕着什么，但尼禄从来不会主动说，他便不会冒着伤害尼禄自尊的危险去追问不休。

行动是最好的阐述，与尼禄做爱能最为直观地向他的儿子表达自己全部的爱。他将尼禄从沙发垫抱到床铺上，藏蓝色的床单与枕头触感依旧柔软，尼禄用包裹着蕾丝护套的残肢往床的深处爬去，被维吉尔从背后揽住腰往回拉，他的父亲一丝不挂得坐在床沿，单手托着尼禄下肢与骨盘的股关节处，轻轻松松地握住了尼禄的阴茎。可惜尼禄因为大量失血与大量神经随着断体一同被剥落，以往只需要碰一下就能勃起的阴茎，现在苍白又疲软地倒着，只靠身体躯干的血液循环并不够将血液输送到肢体末端和生殖器系统各处血管内。

被剥去所有衣物的掩饰下，尼禄现在的样子惨白得吓人，银色的头发与睫毛似乎因为色素褪去变得带有透明感，以前饱满的胸肌与腹肌如今只有薄薄一层皮肤裹着，因为仰躺的姿势，胸腔肋骨根根分明地突起，他的尼禄消瘦到了令人难过的程度。

感受到维吉尔不忍再做下去的情绪，尼禄艰难地同破损下肢挪动着靠近维吉尔，他尝试着去含住父亲的阳具，刚刚亲吻到冠头，维吉尔便把他的头推开一边，紧绷全身肌肉想压抑住被尼禄的舌头刺激到开始充血鼓起的阳具，他再努力，那根肉棍子还是因为尼禄彻彻底底地膨胀勃起了，翘得老高，两边睾丸也开始因为精巢制造精液而变得饱满，维吉尔不是一个会委屈自己欲望的恶魔，但他需要顾虑尼禄如今破碎的身体，他不希望尼禄再受伤了。

第一次在性交前父亲推开了他，尼禄内心的不安脱口而出“是因为我现在的样子太吓人吗”

并不是，维吉尔恼怒地想，他那根生机勃勃的阴茎完全违背他不伤害尼禄的意愿，燥热得想深入尼禄体内，想肏尼禄，想去爱尼禄。

“我不想自己连安慰你的作用都被夺去”尼禄可怜兮兮地使劲诱惑着维吉尔开禁，不必顾忌太多，肏我吧，肏我吧。

“Nero..”维吉尔想说起码等我把你喂养到不那么瘦弱的时候才可以，尼禄等不及了，他一向缺乏安全感，他很怕变为累赘与被抛下，他正面翻过来，四根残肢在柔软的床垫上爬行，因为这是第一次爬行每一步都前进得无比艰难，如刚刚得到人类双腿的美人鱼第一次尝试用陌生的脚走路，钝痛感袭上关节神经，最后还是不忍心的维吉尔把尼禄牢牢锁进怀里，让他卧躺着，磨蹭过的下肢体断口被安置在自己大腿处，他用尼禄柔软的腿跟与会阴来磨蹭勃起的阳具，不敢插入，企图用这种方式发泄出去。

可惜大腿跟残余部分无法被夹紧模拟成一个温热的可以任人抽送的泄欲肉器，直到冰冷的下肢被磨蹭到泛红回温，白色的会阴被滚烫的肉棒擦到皮肤刺痛，依旧毫无射精的征兆，只能将火热热的阴茎刺激得更为巨大和急不可耐，维吉尔无奈将肉棒捅入尼禄臀缝间，操他饱满的臀肉。尼禄身上所有部分摸起来都是冷冰冰的，这股凉滑刺激得肉棒往臀肉内戳得更深，并用手攥着臀部向肉棒各处挤压，意图人为制造出一个紧致的模拟容器。

哪怕全身都瘦小了一圈尼禄的臀肉还是那么饱满丰美，肉棒被细腻的臀肉夹着冲刺，他的父亲出于好心打算速战速决，但这般的高速抽送，在臀缝内搞出了汗液，肉棒被汗水弄湿后插入得角度不再受人为控制，它冲向菊穴口，又被迫着碾过穴口，从翘臀另一边伸出，臀肉内侧汗液被搞得越来越多越来越滑，尼禄苍白的阳具也开始有点抬头，他早已习惯了被维吉尔肏进肠道，操弄前列腺体令前面被刺激到射出来，他完全被改造成一幅离不开维吉尔便无法自己发泄的肉体，尼禄难耐地扭动，上肢无法揽过父亲的脖子索吻，乞求他肏他，求他狠狠操自己。

“Daddy，我想要”尼禄夹着父亲的勃起摇晃臀部企图打动父亲插进来交欢，因为性爱和父亲的补魔，他恢复了大半尼禄的旧日模样，脸颊潮红，乳晕粉红，乳珠突起，淡红阴茎也勃起了，蓝眼睛也因为蓄满泪水变得如宝石般剔透明亮，尼禄身上那种重伤后死气沉沉的暮气突然消失了，他再度因为性欲而变得生机盎然。

他无法自己调整姿势，便唯有上下挺臀逼着肉棒往穴口内戳“Daddy，进来嘛”现在连嗓音都恢复了成水汪汪的声线，维吉尔只是失神了一会，他的阳具就被肉穴穴口逮到了咬紧了，尼禄主动地往后坐，利用身体把父亲的肉棒带入自己体内深处，他的肠道内也变得潮乎乎了，整根肉棒顺利地钉入，契合无比，肠壁媚肉热情地贴上灼热的阳具，在跟它诉衷情。

尼禄的父亲一边小心翼翼环着尼禄的腰，另一只手掐住尼禄的胯，让肉棒灵活地在肠道内前后抽送，因为没有手和腿可以支撑，尼禄整个身躯躯干都被肉棒操到离开床垫，下半截躯体被顶着抽插，越顶越高，顶到脊椎弯成一张拉开的弓弦，他的父亲才放开尼禄的腰，不再固定住尼禄令他像个被套在自己阴茎上的飞机杯。维吉尔抓来枕头垫在尼禄头部，将他的儿子整个翻转过来，斜靠在自己胸膛前，脸向下压在枕头上，将自己的阴茎抽出来半截，让尼禄侧躺在自己大腿上，再猛地深顶进去。

侧入的姿势令阳具在湿乎乎的高热肠道内更为顺畅地进出着，更加高速地挺胯抽送，顶入得太深太急，连睾丸撞击尼禄臀肉的声音都开始啪啪作响。尼禄本来就雾蒙蒙的眼睛现在只能看见黑蓝色的床单以及被火热阳具戳刺到前列腺体处软肉时快感迸发的激流电光，他的大脑在放一场盛大的烟花，维吉尔的手捉着他的脖子抬高，他咬在了尼禄后脑处。电流从他的齿尖被注入尼禄皮下脊椎，穿透骨骼，窜入脊髓，如坐一台高速上升的火箭，抵达大脑中枢最密集的神经元，快感沿着尼禄躯体来回流窜，尼禄被刺激到口腔无法闭合，唾液流出下唇，顺着脸颊流淌而下，滴入枕头，因为被顶撞得头颅也在前后摇晃着，口水在藏蓝色布料上打湿成为一个个小圆点。尼禄的阴茎也淌着前液，他没有办法射精，因为精巢干瘪内里空空，他的身体虚到无法制造出精液供他发射出去，他的阴茎只能憋着在床垫上移动，拖出一道又一道的湿痕。

他前方阴茎管道空虚，血管突突虬起，嫩粉的阴茎皮肤被折磨成肉色，终于多了一份煽情色彩，与他前面那根弹药空虚的阴茎形成强烈对比的是他父亲的阴茎，被肠液汗液润滑的光洁无比，肉棍上每一根虬结的青筋血管都是那么鲜明，睾丸依旧崩硬成两个铁球，一切都在说明他的父亲已进入发射的倒计时，即将把自己所有的精液慢慢注入尼禄整个肠道，填满他。

而尼禄依旧没有东西可以射出，他连储存尿液的膀胱都空空如也，前液都流尽后，尼禄陷入干性高潮中高达数秒，他昏厥了过去，再度陷入一个自从受到重创后一直都在做的噩梦

他被人动过手脚的深层意识将重伤他的恶魔与他的父亲联系在了一起。

手脚全部断裂的刹那，痛楚要比上次断臂猛烈得多，他仰面倒在地上，鲜血随着断口一股一股涌出，剧烈的疼痛令他呼吸急促而又破碎，靠魔力勉强维持的光翼垂下来，血染红了他的视线，给予他生命的男人走向他

‘多么无辜而又鲜活，这个浑身湿漉漉的新生儿’发自恶魔口中的叹息声，带着从地狱爬出的沙土与硫磺味

一种又痛又痒的触感在舔舐他的断手处，粗糙的舌面在他伤口又钻又戳的感觉促使尼禄用尽最后一点抵抗的力气扭过头，看清眼前那人在做什么后尼禄感觉头皮发麻，那个砍他手的男人将整张脸凑近他的断臂处在喝他的血，准确地说是咬破切面的肌肉组织与血管，供他食肉吸血。

尼禄想站起来，他这番动静打搅了对方的进食，坚硬的臂骨被咬断了，骨髓也淌了出来，尼禄彻彻底底地被对方嚼碎咽了下去。

“现在我得到你了，永远”Vergil的脸面对面冲着尼禄，蓝眼睛在黑暗处亮得瘆人，尼禄仅存的躯干被他搂在怀里，Vergil突然笑了，带着最残忍的意图，尖牙突出口中切入他的气管，离使人一击致命的喉结很近的距离，玩弄着尼禄的理智，他发不出声音了。

维吉尔注视着突然昏倒的尼禄，帮他抹去眼角的泪水，他的尼禄在梦中哭了。

他的宝贝受伤了，而那一刻他却不在尼禄身边，维吉尔搂着他的骨血仅剩的那部分肉体，他抱得那么紧，那么悲伤，像是抱着的只是一堆泡沫。

“醒一醒”

维吉尔贴着尼禄耳边唤他起床，尼禄于半梦半醒间被从温暖的床榻上挪开，黎明前浓重的露水沾湿了他长长的睫毛，因为寒冷和湿气双重侵入他的肺叶，尼禄这下才彻底醒转，启明星映在波光闪闪的平静湖面上，水纹静止不动，偶尔因为风而被吹皱一角，泛起涟漪，树木过滤的新鲜氧气沁入鼻腔，尼禄茫然地呼吸着，他的眼睛似乎彻底坏掉了，他现在只能感应到一点点亮光了。

“那是灰叶杉”维吉尔顺着尼禄恍惚的视线向他一一描述眼前可以看见的一切景物，高大的乔木枝端长有层层叠叠的灰绿灰双色叶片，尼禄只能窥见那一丁点叶片背面的白光。

“针叶松”

“金星Venus”

“银合欢”

“梭鱼草”

“黑藻”

“榄李”

“细叶水团花”

“风车草”

“苦厄鸟”

“黑水鸭”

“红松鼠”

“黄水仙”

“翠鸟”

“鹡鸰鸟”

“忘忧尾蛱蝶”

“蓝河蜻蜓”

“鹅卵石”

“云”

“家，我们的家”

维吉尔像在带一个刚刚开始学说话的孩子，像是在弥补尼禄童年中他缺失的一段岁月，一个词一个词向他的儿子描绘眼前所有的一切景色，尼禄用仅能被他听到的声音跟着他的描绘一一重复这些单词短句，维吉尔能感到前所未有的满足感填补他心上的伤口。

他将尼禄抱得更紧，后者还在重复着念着那些他本人无法看见的美景与生物，终于他的视线如有感应般牵引着投向父亲的屋子，他喃喃念着“家，我们的家”像一个父亲的牵线木偶，他再也逃不开了。

‘你总会喜欢的，留在这里，每天与父亲做游戏’幻觉中的Vergil再次出现将尼禄的双眼遮住，他的父亲温柔又残酷地把尼禄的眼球拉出眼眶，他现在彻底失明了。

尼禄睁着眼睛，黯淡下来的蓝色虹膜变为灰色，父亲的吻轻轻落在他颤动的睫毛上，维吉尔太过爱他了以至于难以承受失去他的代价，所以他选择原谅了父亲，他心甘情愿地屈服了。

“我永远属于你，父亲”尼禄热情地回应着维吉尔的吻，这是他在受伤后露出的第一个笑容，他爱维吉尔，永远爱他，并且将一直爱下去，一生不变，无论疾病与灾难都无法分开彼此，无论维吉尔会对他做什么他都甘之若饴，因为他爱着维吉尔所有一切，人性的部分与恶魔的部分，温柔的吻与彻底的疼痛，直视着他的眼神与宽大有力的手，他爱惨了维吉尔。

“I'm here，papa”银发的残疾青年偎依在父亲胸口，在目不识物的黑暗世界里对着年长者说着彻底臣服的话，他的声音包含无比欣喜与自豪，他在欣喜父亲对自己占有欲病态到如此一发不可收拾的程度，他在自豪维吉尔为了绑住他而做过的一切。

“I'm home，papa”

彻底失明后企图感官愈发灵敏，他能听见风吹过枝叶时叶片之间互相碰撞的沙沙声，蝴蝶扇动翅膀的声音，松鼠在松树上跑动的爪子刮拉声，水禽脚掌在湖面下划水的响声，花瓣内雄蕊花粉的清苦香气，这里是维吉尔为他所选的家，尼禄尝试着不用视觉去享受这一切美好景色，维吉尔带他来的这片庇护所，只有他们两人的伊甸园

‘梦也会碎，就像打破一面镜子，将脑子里所有虚虚实实的东西放出来，飞溅的玻璃碎片从各处割开扭曲变形昔日熟悉的身影，那些都是你，一切都是你，这并不可怕’

幻觉消失了，尼禄听着维吉尔沉重的心跳声，那才是他真实的父亲

“I love you，papa”

天亮了。

  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 后记
> 
> 下章尼禄就恢复了神志，恢复部分魔力，可以在爸爸家到处爬来爬去了
> 
> PS.那么能搞事的恶魔绝对是魔帝的余党


End file.
